


Drown Out the Din

by GreenFire66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 69 spoilers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Song fic, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Widofjord Week, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFire66/pseuds/GreenFire66
Summary: When Caleb awoke, his body flared with heat and his eyes surged open in panic. His vision honed in on green skin and a bare chest and black hair that fell flat on closed eyes.Fjord.'A pawn.' Trent reminded him. 'An upper hand for future endeavors. That’s all.'Caleb shuffled out of Fjord’s grasp and sat up.-Or, years after his teachings, Caleb can still hear Trent's influence, as steady and rhythmic as a drumming noise.





	Drown Out the Din

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. I did it. Fic 7 of 7 for Widofjord week. I apologize this one took so long, but the last couple of scenes were killing me.  
> Then Episode 69 happened and it... clicked.  
> So yeah, again. MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING FOR EPISODE 69. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't read this until you watch that episode, I beg of you.
> 
> Song Title (and entirety of the fic) inspired by Florence and the Machine's "Drumming Noise".

_ There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_ That starts when you're around _

_ I swear that you could hear it _

_ It makes such an almighty sound _

Their first night together was the best mistake of Caleb’s life.

Caleb wasn’t sure what he anticipated when he heard a knock on the door from outside his quarters on the Ball Eater. He closed the book and pocketed his quill as he stood up and inched closer to the door.

When Caleb opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Fjord, the back of his hand raised as if about to knock a second time.

“Oh,” Fjord started, and he seemed surprised about the fact that Caleb had opened the door at all. “Hey.”

“ _ Hallo _ ,” Caleb greeted back, standing in front of the doorway with a raised eyebrow. “How can I help you, Fjord?”

Fjord’s eyes seemed to skirt across the room as the silence grew, and he breathed out a sigh. “Mind if I come in? Or would you rather some personal space right now? I get that it’s late-”

Caleb stepped to the side, allowing space for Fjord to walk into the room, and Fjord gratefully took up the odder.

Caleb closed the door behind him.

“I just… wanted to talk about what happened down there. Last night.”

‘Down there’ very obviously referred to under the water. Caleb’s brain had been playing that scene on loop ever since the party had narrowly escaped the ongoing storm that threatened to swallow their ship whole. The storm that Caleb and Fjord retroactively realized that they were partially responsible for.

The altar. The runes. The blood.

Their pact.

“ _ Ja _ , sure.” Caleb nodded slowly. His gaze drifted down to Fjord’s right hand, clenched loosely in a fist. “What do you wish to discuss?”

“I don’t know, Cay,” Fjord began, his voice rising with what seemed like mild irritation, “Maybe the fuckin’ blood pact that you and I just shook? Maybe the fact that your blood will forever flow through my veins, and vice-fuckin’-versa?” Fjord walked closer to Caleb as he spoke, until they were chest-to-chest and Caleb had to creen his neck to look up at Fjord.

And Fjord’s expression shifted from stern to… sad?

“Maybe the fact that it seems like what we did means nothin’ to you.”

Caleb let out a shallow breath, rubbing the back of his neck as he processed Fjord’s words. “It’s not that it meant nothing, Fjord.”

“Then what is it, Caleb?” Fjord crossed his arms. “What’s the plan here? Do we just go back to how we were? Act like nothing happened?”

“What would you prefer, Fjord?” Caleb’s eyebrows narrowed. “I told you down there, this is your quest. I am following your lead here.”

Fjord deflated at Caleb’s words, and his eyes cast downwards, defeated. “This isn’t about me, Caleb.” Fjord shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “This is supposed to be about us, dammit.”

“Us?”

Fjord closed the distance. With Caleb’s back to the door, Fjord leaned forward until Caleb could feel Fjord’s breath against his lips.

Caleb let out a shudder as his eyes met Fjord’s stare. 

“What did that pact mean to you, Caleb?” Fjord asked, and somewhere deep in his irises Caleb could see Fjord holding back tears. “Cuz I’m fuckin’ terrified it meant a hell of a lot more to me than it did to you.”

“We have…” Caleb drew out a breath, trying to squeeze seconds out to gather his thoughts. “Bound ourselves, you and I.”

“We have.”

Caleb couldn’t hear his thoughts, his heart pounded from within, its echoes cascading throughout his body with every tremor. Was he reading the situation properly? Was he overthinking Fjord’s words, or was there something he was missing? What did Fjord want him to say?

What could he say?

“Just… just answer me this, Cay,” Fjord huffed. “Answer me this, and I’ll fuckin’ go.”

Words felt useless, like a mockery of the storm of emotions that Fjord was projecting, and Caleb could barely find the power to nod.

“What did it mean to you?”

Caleb swallowed.

_ A bargain. _ Trent’s voice from within Caleb replied sternly.

“A promise.”

_ A tool. _

“Companionship.”

_ Nothing more. _

“A… risk,” Caleb sighed.

“A risk?” Fjord parroted. 

“ _ Ja _ . A calculated one, but still a risk.”

And Caleb closed the distance, murmuring an apology as his lips weakly pressed to Fjord’s.

_ There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_ That throws me to the ground _

_ I swear that you should hear it _

_ It makes such an almighty sound _

Caleb hadn’t expected Fjord to deepen the kiss. Hadn’t expected Fjord to draw Caleb in, chest to chest, as he slowly backed them both to the edge of the bed. Hadn’t expected the tentative touches, the slow caresses against his skin. 

Hadn’t expected the careful questions, the constant search of consent as the night progressed. 

Breath and sweat and whispers and contact and Caleb’s senses were overwhelmed by everything. Fjord was a tempest and an anchor, and Caleb was left with no choice but to hold on, not that he would have wanted anything else. 

The night ended with Fjord moaning Caleb’s name into his ear, soft and caring and Caleb felt tears stain the corners of his eyes at the feeling of Fjord, there and real and  _ in  _ Caleb, filling Caleb with a sense of security that he hadn’t felt in far too long.

They lay there that night, Caleb curled in Fjord’s arm.

_ A transaction _ , Trent whispered in Caleb’s brain, and Caleb swallowed down a sob as he closed his eyes.

His dreams were of fire and crystals, of scarred skin and corruptive thoughts.

_ Louder than sirens _

_ Louder than bells _

_ Sweeter than heaven _

_ And hotter than hell _

When Caleb awoke, his body flared with heat and his eyes surged open in panic. His vision honed in on green skin and a bare chest and black hair that fell flat on closed eyes.

Fjord.

_ A pawn.  _ Trent reminded him.  _ An upper hand for future endeavors. That’s all. _

Caleb shuffled out of Fjord’s grasp and sat up. He put on a new set of clothing and folded Fjord’s clothes before preparing for the day.

When Fjord joined him in the mess hall thirty-two minutes later, Caleb mutely nodded in his direction before going back to his food.

Fjord sat next to Beau, and Caleb could feel his stare from across the table.

_ Good. No attachment, no unnecessary strings. _

Caleb ignored the surge in his heart at those words. An unnecessary conflict. The distance was safe. Getting too close would defeat the purpose.

_ I ran to a tower where the church bells chime _

_ I hoped that they would clear my mind _

_ They left a ringing in my ear _

_ But that drum's still beating loud and clear _

"Your people!" Nott shouted, pointed finger and transfixed gazes and this was bad. This was everything Caleb had feared and yet-

"It was your people that did this to my people!"

And of course Caleb should be lumped in with the likes of them. 

_ Why would they not?  _ Trent reminded him. And the bile in his head was accompanied by the bile that hit the ground.  _ You are my student. My teachings fuel your every decision. _

He was right. He was right, and Caleb hated it. Caduceus whispered something while he attempted to straighten up Caleb and guide him out of the room. Caleb's senses were numb, and he escaped into Frumpkin's vision as the party left the town.

The Nein eventually reach a point along the river where the cart comes to a stop, and Caleb is shaken out of his Frumpkin vision.

Sentence by sentence, Caleb’s past is extracted from him. He talks of Soltryce Academy, of the Cerberus Assembly and Trent, all while hiding the darkest aspects of his deeds. The parts of his past that made him a monster; clearly unloveable.

He would’ve deserved the scorn, the judgement, the hatred. 

He was so sure, after all.

And yet he feared it, and so he hid himself. Hid himself from the group, and hid from himself.

_ Louder than sirens _

_ Louder than bells _

_ Sweeter than heaven _

_ And hotter than hell _

The haze swept over his mind, and in the next moment he found himself looking down at the ground, an empty space where he knew the invisible goblin stood. Where she continued her apology about the letter she sent to Astrid.

Astrid, his companion, his friend.

Bren merely shook his head as he turned his head over his shoulder and towards the Mighty Nein’s general direction.

“Coast is clear! Come on out.”

Between his fingers, Bren rolled a tiny ball of bat guano and sulfur, listening as he hears the sounds of their footsteps approaching and jovial quips about being overly-cautious. The light from Caduceus’s staff illuminates the group as they proceed.

_ Light them up, pretty, _ Astrid’s voice rang in his ear, and Trent’s teachings guide his motions. His wrist twisted in a circle around his pinched fingers, and the ball sparked into a flame that cascades out from his hand. 

Bren propels the fireball forward, and Caleb sobs at the screams of his companions.

His breathing heightens, adrenaline kicking in as instincts propel him onward.  _ Prepare for the counterattack. _ And Bren nodded at Trent’s instructions. He flipped one of the pouches on his belt open and slapped a slab of phosphorus on his palm.

In his peripheral, he can see the monk dash towards him, her hand on his wrist and her words in his ears but they mean nothing, she means nothing. 

Traitors, the lot of them. His only regret was not expecting them to turn on him sooner. 

He just needed to see his task done.

From behind, the presence of a spell culminates at the edge of his mind.  _ Unbending. _ Trent reminds him.  _ Yielding is weakness, and being weak proves your futility. _

Shaking off that spell, he can see the tiefling glow with a divine aura that surges off of her and envelops him in a gray sickly aura. 

Bren grits his teeth and carries on, driving the side of his hand into his palm as he squelches the phosphorus into his hand. His arm rises with the crescendo of the spell as the flames erupt in front of him. The angle calculated and precise in its execution. Cut him off from them, allow him the chance to create distance.

He can pick off the goblin that ran behind him first, before the rest can reach him.

Bren looked over his shoulder to glance around the room, and was met with the sound of rushing water as it slams into his back and propels him forward.

_ Even you, Fjord?  _ Caleb asked.  _ You would betray me? _

_ Of course he would,  _ Bren replied as his hands grip the nearby boulders and his arms strained with exertion.  _ You got attached. That was your own damn fault. _

Once the water had fully rushed past him, Bren pushed off the rocks and stumbled backwards. Next spell, next component, his brain followed every lesson drilled into his-

The barbarian charged him, and Bren foolishly realized far too late that the water had succeeded in dousing his flames. Bren crossed his arms as the shield spell enveloped him, his palm deflecting the blade with an arcane surge.

Bren took a step backwards to prepare for the next strike, but was too slow to react, and hadn’t expected the weapon to carve through the barrier as it embedded itself into his side.

_ Pitiful. _ Trent’s voice rang, loud and clear.  _ Foolish.  _

His eyes met Yasha’s, intense and pleading.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb whispered, tears staining his visions as he stared at his shaking sulphur-covered hands. “I’m sorry.”

_ Louder than sirens _

_ Louder than bells _

_ Sweeter than heaven _

_ And hotter than hell _

How fitting, that he’s just as much a burden to his team when he’s helping them as he is when he’s against them.

Every potion, every healing spell, every person that stands over his body in a desperate and foolish attempt to protect him is a resource that could have been better allocated elsewhere.

_ Abuse their kindness. If they want to sacrifice themselves for you, then march over their corpses. Survive. _

His body is dragged as Jester whispers apologies in his ear, he uselessly hopes that the tiefling is planning on dropping his corpse off somewhere by the wayside before returning her attention to more important matters.

His body stilled against the ground, though he was barely aware enough to notice. The world had begun to still around him, and Caleb let out one final breath.

Then Fjord screamed a cry of pain, and Caleb heard his body slam onto the cavern floor. 

_ You are still owed a favor.  _ Trent lectured in his ear.  _ That one still has some value alive. _

Caleb’s eyes flared open, and he clutched the wall on his side as he pulled himself up.

" _ Fick dich _ ," Caleb spat as he swiped the licorice along his bottom lip. With a practiced motion, Caleb’s hand gathered the energy and surged it forward, encapsulating the demon in a field of distorted time.

He watched the rest of the Mighty Nein take it down with a flurry of attacks, watched Yasha pick Fjord up with a gentle light from her hand, and Caleb allowed himself a moment to breathe.

_ Louder than sirens _

_ Louder than bells _

_ Sweeter than heaven _

_ And hotter than hell _

Seconds passed as Caleb’s hands fiddled with the amulet around his neck absent-mindedly. Seconds turned to minutes as Caleb listened to the sound of Fjord’s breathing behind him on the other side of their shared bed.

_ Secure his trust in you. _

_ Do what you must to give yourself an advantage. _

_ His life is a battering chip, his powers a force for your’s to claim. _

Caleb hunched in on himself, his head shaking with every command. every

“Fjord,” Caleb heard himself call out, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Hm?” Fjord replied, sleep laden in his voice, and Caleb’s stomach twisted in itself. Did he just wake him up?

“I, uh,” And Caleb thought back to how Fjord defended his actions, approved of Caleb’s spontaneous decision to hand over the Beacon. “I appreciate you.”

_ You appreciate the value he offers. _

_ You appreciate the use he has in your quest. _

_ You appreciate his powers. _

“Just… just you.”

_ As I move my feet towards your body _

_ I can hear this beat it fills my head up _

_ And gets louder and louder _

_ It fills my head up and gets louder and louder _

Essik certainly had his uses. 

When Essik was there, Caleb practiced the motions. A pinch of sand over an outstretched palm. Muttered words that sank into a deeper timbre as the magic flowed from out of the air around him into his very being and then back out once more.

When Essik wasn’t there, Caleb read. Caleb spent night after night pouring his time and energy into the tomes. How Dunamancy was first discovered, how Dunamancy differed from the other schools. The various applications, potential spell theories that had yet to be confirmed by arcane researchers.

Caleb drank it all in.

His reading of Dunamancy’s overarching history was interrupted by the sound of something being placed on the desk next to him.

His gaze darted to the cup, and he watched the water ripple gently against the rim. Caleb followed the cup up, and his vision latched on to the hand and the arm as he continued looking until he was met with a familiar face.

“Fjord,” Caleb started. Caleb placed a loose sheet of paper in the crease of the book before closing it gently. “How can I help you?”

“You can start by eating.” Caleb noticed in that moment a tray in Fjord’s other hand. A spread of cheese, meats, and crackers.

“Fjord, I appreciate the kindness, but there’s no need for you to-”

“You haven’t left this room all day, Caleb. And it’s time for dinner.” 

Caleb blinked. He recognized Fjord was right. It had been nearly twenty hours since the lesson with Essik began, and he had been in the library reading since Essik left.

“You’re running yourself ragged, Cay,” Fjord whispered. Fjord placed a hand tentatively against one of Caleb’s cheeks, and Caleb leaned into the motion instinctively. 

_ Do what you must.  _

_ Take advantage of whomever you must. _

“ _ Danke _ , Fjord,” Caleb started, and his eyes flicked from the parchment and ink in front of him to the tray of food. “We can use the table over there.”

Fjord nodded, and started moving over towards the larger center table, but his face jerked suddenly to look over his shoulder as he walked.

“Wait. We?”

Caleb flushed. His slippered feet shuffled along the wooden planks as he moved to a chair. “You do not have to join if you don’t want, I just. Figured some company would be nice.”

Caleb looked up at the sound of the chair sliding as Fjord took a seat across from him. “After you,” Fjord said with a notion towards the platter.

And Caleb complied.

_ I run to the river  _ _   
_ _ and dive straight in _

_ I pray that the water  _ _   
_ _ will drown out the din _ __   
  


_ He is untrustworthy. _

_ His silence will bring you danger. _

_ His secrets can be your end. _

_ But… _

_ I want to trust him. _

Caleb sat on the edge of Fjord’s bed. His hand absent-mindedly stroked the fur along Frumpkin’s back as he waited. Surely he was breaking some basic rule of trust, of respect, of privacy.

When Fjord did enter, a flicker of emotions danced across his face.

The conversation went in a way Caleb does not expect, in that it went well. Caleb watched the pained expression that arose when Fjord skirted around his past, and the relief that replaced it when Caleb let him promise to bring it up on his own terms, when he deemed it comfortable.

_ You need to know now. _

_ Each day you don’t know is one more day where his past can harm you. _

_ He is not- _

“Give me your hand.”

Fjord stared at him, and Caleb watched as green fingers slot easily into his, scarred palm to scarred palm as their hands held each other in tentative silence.

Amber eyes met his.

“We are friends?” Caleb asked, and he wasn’t sure if he was asking Fjord or himself.

_ He is a tool. _

_ He is expendable. _

_ He is a pawn. _

“We are friends,” Fjord affirms.

_ But as the water fills my mouth _

_ It couldn't wash the echoes out _

_ But as the water fills my mouth _

_ It couldn't wash the echoes out _ __   
  


Caleb did not like their surroundings. 

The barbed fields were a disadvantageous area to be traversing for first time travellers. Trees with gnarled trunks and branches that blocked their view, jagged rocks that jetted out of an uneven terrain, and to top it off, they were travelling on their Moorbounders, which were moving at a speed faster than Caleb was used to.

Needless to say, Caleb’s eyes darted around as they travelled.

_ Vigilance or death. _

The sound of sourceless ghastly moans and wails flooded his mind, and the party slammed to a halt to try and figure out what was going on. Cad got the party’s attention as he pointed ahead, a ghastly creature just staring ahead. Unmoving. Unnerving.

With a lamentation that chilled Caleb to his core, the creature charged. 

The fight strained Caleb’s focus. Whenever he fought an unknown creature, he would try to assess its capabilities, determine how best to approach the combat situation. 

Damage? Debilitate? Support?

Then Fjord was being grabbed by another one that flanked the group from the side, and the mouth of the creature’s stomach surged forward and bit into Fjord’s shoulder, and Caleb saw red.

He had no way to anticipate the attack from behind, no defenses against the creature’s attacks.

No reaction to halfway being swallowed whole before Beau's pummeling discarded his saliva-soaked body onto the dirt beneath him.

_ Weak. _

_ Pitiful. _

_ A useless mage is a dead mage. _

Caduceus helped him to his feet with a few steadying words and a spell that revitalized Caleb. Caleb's legs shook as he stood up and made his way over to a tree. Silently, he set up the dome, encapsulated himself from the rest of the world, and silently drank in the feeling of being alive. A burden, saved by him team once again.

_ I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole _

_ 'Til there's nothing left inside my soul _

_ I'm as empty as that beating drum _

_ But the sound has just begun _

They lost Yasha.

Or, rather. Yasha left them. Depended on perspective.

The day trip was tense, and any talk of Yasha amounted back to the clashing ideas of whether her turning against the party was of her own accord or not. 

Caleb kept his thoughts out of the conversation.

_ Trust no one. _

_ Never be in a spot where you have to rely on someone else. _

_ The Empire first. Cerberus second. No one else matters. _

For obvious reasons.

The dome did nothing to settle their mental states as they set up their bedrolls that evening.

Caleb shivered as the group settled into the dome. Everyone was in agreement to take night watch shifts, and Caleb didn’t argue with it, even if it felt like an unnecessary precautionary step.

When Caleb offered to take second watch, Fjord’s hand surged up with a quick “I’ll join.”

And when Beau and Cad agreed to take third watch, Caleb went to bed.

Caleb woke to Nott lightly tapping against his shoulder, and her claw applied pointed pressure against his bare skin. “Caleb?”

“Mhm?” Caleb’s eyes opened easily enough, though he snapped a globule of light into existence.

“It’s… it’s your shift.” Nott quickly turned away and nestled into her bedroll with a rushed, “have a good night.” 

Caleb blinked, twice, and decided not to comment on the trail of dried tears that stained down Nott’s eyes. He placed the books in the holsters, threw on the basic gear in case of an ambush, and moved to the center of the circle.

Fjord turned to him with a nod. “Caleb,” he greeted.

Caleb nodded mutely as he sat down next to Fjord.

Caleb counted the minutes as they passed, a distraction from the thoughts that cascaded his mind. His palm rubbed along the hairs of his arm.

_ Lose a nerve, lose your life. _

_ Don’t waste my time with your emotions. _

“I… I don’t know what to think,” Fjord mumbled next to him. Caleb’s eyes glanced over, his face still turned to the dirt beneath them.

_ No weakness. Any weakness will be your death. _

“ _ Ja _ .”

“Caleb, I… I have no mighty idea what we’re supposed to do.” Fjord let out a shaky exhale, and Caleb turned to face him. “We’re completely in the dark here. And now-”

Caleb’s mouth shut itself before he could comment how they should be used to that, and simply nodded.

“You remember that talk we had? When you snuck into my room and asked about my past?”

_ “We are friends.” _

“The door was unlocked, I would hardly call that ‘sneaking’.”

Fjord chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“But, yes. I remember.” 

“I…” Fjord sighed, his eyes stared into the ebony abyss that stretched before them. “Would you be mad if I admitted that I’m still not ready to talk about it, yet?”

Caleb turned to Fjord. He was met with the side profile of the half-orc, illuminated by the single globule of light that hovered above them. “Of course not.” Caleb shook his head.

_ Loose strings. _

“I agreed that you could come when you felt ready.”

_ The unknown is a risk. _

“But-”

_ One risk can be your death. _

“Fjord.” Fjord looked up at that, and Caleb saw tears form in the corner of his eyes. “Why are you bringing it up if you’re not ready to talk about it?”

“Why are  _ you _ not bringing it up?” Fjord asked in a voice that wasn’t his, yet very much was. “We almost just lost our lives to one of Yasha’s secrets. You should be… furious at me. I owe you an explanation for-”

“You owe me nothing, Fj-”

Fjord surged forward as his arms gripped Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb winced when Fjord’s claws dug into his skin, but was awe-struck at the look of defeat that wracked Fjord’s expression. “You saved my gods-damn life, Caleb. You and Beau both. I… I owe you  _ everything _ .”

Beau’s snore filled the silence that followed, and Fjord’s hands retreated as he ducked his head back down. “S-sorry. I just…”

“Fjord…”

_ Keep your cards close.  _

“That wouldn’t be fair to expect of you. I still have a secret of my own that I’m keeping.”

_ If you have the advantage, do what you can to keep it. If you don’t, run. _

Fjord stiffened, and he turned to meet Caleb’s gaze. Fjord stayed there, silent. Staring.

“You… you do?”

Caleb nodded. “I’m sorry if it unsettles you. I’m… I’m too much of a coward to tell you though.”

Fjord huffed out an exhale.

_ As I move my feet towards your body _

_ I can hear this beat it fills my head up _

_ And gets louder and louder _

_ It fills my head up and gets louder and louder _

“Y’know,” Fjord’s voice broke the silence as their watch drew to an end. “I’ve… there’s one more secret I’ve been keeping close to my chest that I… I don’t think I can bear to keep anymore.”

Caleb picked his head up from where it rested against his folded arms as he looked up at Fjord. “Fjord, we talked about this. You don’t have to-”

“It’s not… it’s not about my past.” Caleb watched as Fjord swallowed air, watched the dip in his Adam’s apple. The words on the tip of his tongue as his eyes stared forward. “Do you… remember that night? Back on the Ball Eater?”

Caleb remembered. Heat and sweat and moans and pleasure. Lips and tongues and touches and wholeness.

_ And loose ends. _

“I know you probably don’t think much of it. Ya’ seemed to move on from it awfully quick.” Caleb watched Fjord shut his eyes, and the tear that was on the cusp of forming was stopped short. “But I… I haven’t stopped thinking about it, Cay. Haven’t stopped… thinking of you.”

_ I made you from nothing, Bren. _

Caleb drew in a breath. Fjord coughed at the silence before he added, “I-I’m… I’m not-”

_ Without the Empire, you are nothing. _

Caleb moved a hand next to where Fjord’s rested on the ground, and looped his pinky around Fjord’s. Fjord glanced down at the contact before he turned back to Caleb.

_ Without me, you will always be nothing. _

With closed eyes, Caleb leaned in, and Fjord's lips met his halfway.

_ There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_ That starts when you're around _

_ I swear that you could hear it _

_ It makes such an almighty sound _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, any and all kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc, are greatly appreciated!


End file.
